HermitCraft Wiki:Policies and Guidelines
The Hermitcraft Wiki is dedicated to being a highly reliable and useful resource for all information related to the Hermitcraft server, its members, and spin-off series. In order to achieve this, we require our contributors to follow a set of policies and guidelines documented here. |-|General= Manual of Style *Episodes are to be written as, "hermit's Season #: Episode #" *Use Hindu-Arabic numerals when writing numbers. *If a Hermit has not interacted with the server in a month (two for ZedaphPlays), they are inactive. *Bold the title of an article. *Do not use contractions in articles. *Because a Hermit's name is a proper noun, capitalize its first letter. *Use the subject's local dialect in an article (e.g. American English on an article of and American Hermit or any build they made and organization or event they started). Otherwise, there is no preference for a specific dialect of English. General Rules Please do: *Be considerate towards others and assume good faith. *Keep information accurate, truthful, and relevant to Hermitcraft. *Follow our Manual of Style Please do NOT: *Harass others or use discriminatory or offensive language, which includes swearing. *Advertise your own content or spam links. *Plagiarize content without a citation. *Vandalize wiki content or purposely add false information. This includes slogans such as "#shopatsahara" where it is not relevant. *Ask to be a member of Hermitcraft. Your comment will be removed for spam. *Reveal the Hermits' personal information without their permission. Image Policy Please do: *Give files clear, concise names with a relevant title. *Ensure you are not uploading a duplicate file (duplicates will be removed). *Please use either JPG or PNG file types. *Try not to include players' hot bars in images if and where possible. Please do NOT: *Upload files which violate the FANDOM Terms of Use. This includes pornographic, discriminatory, or offensive images. *Upload images unrelated to Hermitcraft. *Upload poor quality images. *Upload fan art to a place other than your user page. It must be properly sourced and credited in the "Summary" section of the image upload. Backseat Moderation Backseat Moderation is enforcing the rules despite not being a moderator. If you know what your doing backseat moderation is OK, and may land you a position in our staff. If you do not know what your doing, backseat moderation is not OK, and may land you a block. If you are not an admin (bureaucrat if you're warning an admin about the admin rules), follow the language guide below in order not to claim authority over the user. Language Guide *'Not OK', "... or you will be blocked." / OK, "... or an admin will block you." Ban Policy *If you are blocked and would like to appeal it, do it on an admin's Community Central, not on another Wiki the admin works on. If you harass the admins on other wikis, your block will be extended. *If you were blocked on another wiki, do not follow the admin or anyone associated with him/her here to complain. Sockpuppetry *Sockpuppets, unapproved second accounts, are NEVER acceptable. If you want to create a second account, ask a staff member for permission; then they will consider it. Sockpuppets will be blocked indefinitely. *If a sockpuppet is being used to evade a ban, the block on your original account will be extended. Feedback If you have any questions or suggestions for our policies and guidelines, feel free to contact an wiki administrator. |-|Staff = Even if you're not a staff member, please read this. The rules in this tab are conduct guidelines for staff members. What will Make you More Likely to Become a Staff Member *More major contributions: (e.g. adding new information, creating pages). *Backseat moderation if you are doing it correctly. Using Rollback Rollback undoes an edit in one click. The rollback script should only be used to revert vandalism (it hides the version undone), otherwise just undo it. Normal users should use undo whether they are reverting vandalism or not. When you use the rollback edit, alert an admin of the vandal so he or she can be appropriately punished. Failure do do so may mean the loss of your privilege. Enforcement Unless the user is acting in bad faith (e.g. vandalism, harassment, spamming), issue a warning on their first offense. Indefinite blocks should NEVER be given on a first offense. Indefinite blocks can be removed after 5 years if the user behaves well on other wikis. Other Languages If a user speaks a different language. It is preferred that you communicate with the user in their preferred language if they request it. The user can speak whatever language they want in personal communication, but otherwise, they are required to speak English. |-|Discord = All the rules listed on this page apply on Discord. Verification Although anyone can chat in #verification and #for-non-members, and see the rest of Discord, to be able to chat in the rest of Discord, you will need to be a wiki member who as made at least one good contribution (anything that the staff don't have to revert) on this wiki's mainspace. To prove that you are a member, you will need to post your Discord name and number on your message wall and a link to your message wall in #verification. Then, an admin on Discord will manually verify you. *